Der Stolz einer Katze
by Ferowyn
Summary: Wenn Hermione eine Sache hinausschiebt muss Crookshanks einspringen, um sie endlich in die Gänge kommen zu lassen. Aber das tut er ja auch gerne.


Es handelt sich bei diesem OS mal wieder um ein Goose vom Igelhorn … immer dasselbe ^^

Fantasy, eig hätte das hier HarryXHermione werden sollen, aber dein _Dug Dug Goose Ergebnisse_ hat mich drauf gebracht – also selber Schuld ;)

Also, dieser OS ist für das **Igelhorn** … und herzlichen Dank an **Taro** fürs Betan!

Viel Spaß beim Lesen,

Mungo

**Der Stolz einer Katze**

Es war Anfang Dezember, draußen heulte der Sturm und dichte Flocken fielen auf die Erde, verwandelten den Garten des Häuschens in den schottischen Highlands, das sie gemeinsam mit ihrem selbsternannten Bruder bewohnte, in eine Traumlandschaft. Besagter Bruder war sicher gerade mit seinem Team bei irgendeinem obskuren Einsatz und sie selbst sollte nun eigentlich im Sankt Mungos ihre Nachtschicht absolvieren, doch die oberste Medihexe ihrer Station hatte sie vor drei Tagen nach Hause geschickt. Sie wäre in letzter Zeit nicht mehr bei der Sache und arbeite zudem sowieso viel zu viel. So hatten ihre diesjährigen Weihnachtsferien bereits am dritten Dezember begonnen. Müde hatte sich die Zwanzigjährige zum ersten Mal, seit sie ihre Fixanstellung als Medihexe hatte, eine ordentliche Portion Schlaf gegönnt, doch nun verbrachte sie viel zu viel Zeit mit Grübeln. Harry konnte auch nicht immer zu Hause sein und sie ablenken, er ging voll und ganz in seiner Tätigkeit als Auror auf. Die beiden hatten nach Nachholen ihres siebten Schuljahrs praktisch ohne Studium ihren jeweiligen Traumberuf bekommen, waren einer harten aber kurzen Schulung unterzogen worden und hatten anschließend ein einjähriges (und sehr zeitaufwändiges) Praktikum gemacht. Letzten Sommer hatten sie schließlich feste Jobs bekommen. Es hatte auch seine Vorteile, Lord Voldemort besiegt zu haben.

Gedankenverloren beugte sich Hermione vor und hob den leise maunzend um ihre Beine streichenden Crookshanks auf ihren Schoß. Zufrieden schnurrend streckte sich der orange getigerte Kater zu seiner vollen Länge auf ihren Oberschenkeln aus und schlug die Krallen genüsslich im Takt ihrer sanft kraulenden Hände in die Polster des weichen Stuhls, auf dem sie es sich vor dem Kamin gemütlich gemacht hatte. Es hieß zwar immer, Katzen würden sich gerne zu einem Ball zusammen rollen, doch wer auch immer dieses Gerücht verbreitet hatte – er hatte nie eines dieser Tiere die Vorzüge einer Fußbodenheizung genießen oder das Bett seines Herrchens – Pardon, Dieners – in Beschlag nehmen sehen.

Hermiones abwesender Blick war in die müde flackernden Flammen gerichtet. Das Buch, welches sie ursprünglich hatte lesen wollen, lag unbeachtet neben ihr auf dem Boden. Sie konnte sich einfach nicht auf den Inhalt konzentrieren, zu sehr geisterte ein Thema, das sie schon seit Wochen nicht mehr losließ, in ihren Gedanken herum. Crookshanks maunzte empört, als sie das Kraulen für einen Moment unterließ. Mit einem schiefen Lächeln begann sie, durch das lange, orangene Fell zu streichen, die feinen Haare zu ordnen. Obwohl nur ein Tier, schien dieser Kater immer zu wissen, wie sie sich fühlte. Natürlich, sein Kneazle-Vater, den man ihm auch an den großen Ohren und dem leicht quastenförmigen Schwanz ansah, hatte ihm die Fähigkeit vererbt, zu erkennen, wem er trauen konnte, ebenso wie seine erstaunlichen magischen Instinkte, seine Klugheit und seine unerschütterliche Loyalität zu der Person, die er gewählt hatte. Trotzdem – Crookshanks schien _zu_ eigenwillig, _zu_ intelligent, _zu_ einfühlsam.

Mit schräg gelegtem Kopf beobachtete die braunhaarige Hexe, wie der Kater ihre Streicheleinheiten genoss, dabei die Hoheit einer Katze zeigend. Diese Tiere waren wohl die wahren Könige der Welt… und sie wussten es. Schmunzelnd erinnerte sie sich an die vielen Momente, in denen Crookshanks hoheitsvoll den Raum betreten hatte, als erwartete er, in der nächsten Sekunde, alle vor ihm auf die Knie sinken zu sehen. War das wie üblich nicht passiert, hatte er sich beleidigt abgewandt, den Schwanz stolz erhoben, und niemanden mehr eines Blickes gewürdigt. Die anderen Schüler nahmen das nicht wahr, waren zu sehr mit sich selbst oder ihren eigenen Haustieren beschäftigt. Doch Crookshanks war seit ihrem dritten Schuljahr eine Konstante in ihrem Leben gewesen, wie kein anderer. Er war immer da gewesen, hatte ihr majestätisch und ohne jeden Zweifel zur Seite gestanden, sie getröstet oder abgelenkt. Und während der Jagd nach den Horkruxen in ihrem siebten Schuljahr, als sie ihn nicht mitnehmen hatte können, da war er von Ginny, wie versprochen, nach Hogwarts mitgenommen worden und hatte dort auf seine ganz eigene Art Unheil gestiftet, sich mit Neville und den anderen „Aufrührern" zusammen getan. Hermione vermutete sogar, er hatte irgendwie ein Bündnis mit Peeves geschlossen – zutrauen würde sie es ihm auf jeden Fall. Wie stolz sie doch gewesen war, als sie nach dem Krieg in das Schloss zurück gekehrt war, um das letzte Schuljahr und ihren Abschluss nachzumachen. Alle hatten ihr von den stillen „Heldentaten" ihres besten Freundes – als _Tier_ konnte sie ihn beim besten Willen nicht mehr bezeichnen – berichtet, die vom mehrmaligen Verwüsten der Carrow-Räumlichkeiten zu bösen Kratz- und Bisswunden in den Beinen der anwesenden Todesser reichten, Snape mit eingeschlossen. Wer ihn dabei unauffällig mit Unsichtbarkeitszaubern versehen hatte (da gab es einige, inklusive McGonagall) interessierte sie kaum – die Liste war ohnehin zu lang.

In ihrem letzten Schuljahr hatte auch sie endlich ihre Marauderhosen angezogen und gemeinsam mit Harry und Crookshanks jede Menge harmlose aber gefinkelte Streiche gespielt, von der Zeit, in der sie für die UTZe gelernt hatte, einmal abgesehen. Ron … nun, Ron hatte Lavender in dieser Zeit wohl durch sämtliche im Schloss verfügbare Matratzen geschoben, auch die Klassenräume waren vor ihm nicht sicher gewesen.

Amüsiert schüttelte die junge Medihexe den Kopf, als sie an ihren ehemaligen Schwarm dachte. Gut, dass er während der Suche nach den Horkruxen abgehauen war – das hatte sie erfolgreich auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück geholt. Ron mochte nett und liebenswürdig sein, aber er war einfach kein Mann für sie. Sie hätte niemals mit ihm leben können. Crookshanks schien sehr zufrieden mit dieser Tatsache gewesen zu sein, als sie ihn nach der Schlacht darüber informiert hatte. Tatsächlich hatte er nie besonders glücklich gewirkt, wenn sie ihm von ihren flüchtigen (wie sie im Nachhinein erkannt hatte) Gefühlen für den Rothaarigen erzählt hatte – er war einfach die beste Kummerkastentante auf diesem Planeten.

Schmunzelnd wandte sie sich wieder dem knochenlosen, schnurrenden Etwas auf ihren Oberschenkeln zu. „Na, du, was meinst du?", fragte sie leise. Der Kater drehte seinen Kopf faul in ihre Richtung und öffnete ein Auge müde zur Hälfte. Leise lachend kraulte sie ihn zwischen den Ohren. „Sieh mich nicht so an, du weißt doch sicher, worum es geht… was mich so sehr beschäftigt… du kennst mich doch besser als ich mich selbst." Crookshanks maunzte leise und öffnete doch tatsächlich beide Augen ganz. Er stupste die Hand, welche seinen Kopf kraulte, leicht mit der Nase an. Hermione lächelte zärtlich. „Ich soll sie suchen gehen?" _Miau_! Das hatte definitiv zustimmend geklungen … sie sagte ja, er war weit zu intelligent. „Meinst du wirklich? Vielleicht hassen sie mich, vielleicht wollen sie mich nicht mehr zurück, viellei- _au_!" Die Pfote, deren Krallen sich bis gerade eben noch genüsslich in die Polsterung des Stuhls gekrallt hatten, lag plötzlich auf ihrem Oberschenkel. Crookshanks sah sie eindeutig vorwurfsvoll an. Sie hob eine Augenbraue. „Ich habe einfach Angst, weißt du?" Der Kater gab ein leises Knurren von sich, streckte sich ein letztes Mal. Dann setzte er sich auf, kuschelte sich an ihren Oberkörper und rieb den flauschigen Kopf an ihrem Hals. Überwältigt von dieser tröstenden Geste traten Hermione die Tränen in die Augen. Sie drückte den schlanken Körper – unter all dem Fell sah man gar nicht, wie elegant er eigentlich war (auch der _etwa_s eingedrückte Kopf trug zu diesem falschen Bild bei) – vorsichtig an ihren eigenen, vergrub ihr Gesicht in den orangenen Haaren. Einige Zeit lang saßen sie so da, bis sich Crookshanks vorsichtig von ihr löste und von der Stuhllehne aus auf eine nahe Kommode sprang. Den dort stehenden magischen Terminkalender warf er einfach auf den Boden, schob ihn zu ihr. Lächelnd hob Hermione den Kalender auf, musterte die vielen roten Felder. Freie Tage hatte sie erst einmal genug. „Na gut, du hast je recht.", gab sie nach. „Morgen reserviere ich einen Flug, okay? Und jetzt komm kuscheln." Zufrieden sprang der Kater wieder auf ihren Schoß und streckte sich aus, anschließend rollte er sich auf den Rücken, um seinen Bauch kraulen zu lassen. Seine Hexe lachte leise und folgte der Anweisung.

Zwei Tage später erreichte Hermione Heathrow Airport – natürlich – einige Stunden vor Abflug. Die letzten Tage waren von einer Menge Nachforschung, hektischem Packen und unzähligen Ermunterungen Crookshanks erfüllt gewesen, oft genug hatte sie die Hoffnung zwischendurch wieder aufgegeben. Die Verabschiedung von Harry war fast schon frustrierend gewesen – er hatte sie beunruhigend angegrinst, irgendetwas von „Na endlich" gemurmelt und sich beschwert, dass eine Katze in einer halben Stunde schaffte, was ihm in eineinhalb Jahren nicht gelang. Anschließend hatte er ihr noch einige definitiv nicht gut gemeinte Ratschläge mitgegeben und eine unklare Bemerkung gemacht, aus der Hermione geschlossen hatte, dass mit ihrem Koffer etwas faul war. Man sollte keinen Rumtreiber zu seinem Bruder ernennen… Von Crookshanks hatte der Auror sich schließlich rührend verabschiedet. Er hatte den Halbkneazle während des siebten Schuljahrs kennen und (vor allem als Marauder) schätzen gelernt, die beiden waren eine sehr seltsame Freundschaft eingegangen. Wahrscheinlich kannte auch Harry Peeves nun besser als jeder andere… Letztendlich hatte er ihren Koffer ausgeladen, ihn auf einen Gepäckwagen gehievt – was sie sehr nervös werden hatte lassen, nach dem Einpacken war das Gepäckstück nicht gerade schwer gewesen – ihr Crookshanks' Transportkorb in die Hand gedrückt, sich wieder hinter das Steuer seines Kombis gesetzt und ihr beunruhigend fröhlich strahlend ein letztes Mal zugewinkt, bevor er davon gebraust war. Mit erhobenen Augenbrauen hatte sie ihm nachgesehen, schließlich Crookshanks mit viel gutem Zureden dazu gebracht, in seinen Transportkorb zu stolzieren und anschließend den Wagen in das riesige Flughafengebäude geschoben. Letzteres war schwerer als erwartet gewesen, denn der Wagen war in alle Richtungen gerollt, nur nicht in die, in die sie eigentlich wollte. Nach einer guten Viertelstunde und viel Gefluche auf ihren nicht-mehr-lange-Bruder – Crookshanks hatte sich augenscheinlich prächtig amüsiert – hatte sie die Halle schließlich erreicht und in einer Ecke mit einem gemurmelten _Finite Incantatem_ das Problem mit dem Wagen behoben. Selbiges hatte sie auch mit ihrem Koffer versucht, doch sie war nicht sicher, ob es gewirkt hatte.

Nun war sie auf der Suche nach einem Schalter der _Korean Air Lines_. Ihr Flug würde um 20:05 Uhr gehen, momentan war es 16:30 Uhr. Sie hatte wirklich endlos viel Zeit… aber sie hatte es zu Hause einfach nicht mehr ausgehalten. So suchte sie sich einen Sitzplatz in der Nähe des Schalters, bei dem sie einchecken müssen würde, und zog eine dicke Mappe aus ihrem Rucksack, den sie als Handgepäck mitführte. Sie stellte die Transportbox neben sich und öffnete sie, um Crookshanks kraulen zu können, er würde nicht heraus kommen und abhauen. Dann schlug sie die Mappe auf und widmete sich den unzähligen darin enthaltenen Dokumenten und Aufzeichnungen, bis der Schalter aufmachte. Beim Check-In gab es keine Probleme – vielleicht war sie den Zauber auf ihrem Koffer tatsächlich losgeworden? Nein, wohl eher kaum – und die Zeit bis zum Boarding verbrachte sie wie die davor. Schließlich machte sie es sich in dem steifen Economy-Sitz der Boeing 747 bequem, Crookshanks auf dem Sitz neben ihr. Unter strengen Auflagen hatte sie ihn in den Fahrgastraum mitnehmen dürfen. Den fast elfstündigen Flug nach Seoul, der Hauptstadt von Südkorea, verschliefen die beiden größtenteils. Bei einem Zollbeamten machte sie sich nach dem Aussteigen dafür sehr unbeliebt – er mochte wohl keine Katzen und bestand deshalb darauf, das Tier in Quarantäne zu nehmen – denn sie stritt so lange mit ihm, bis sie durchgelassen wurde, der empört fauchende Crookshanks trug seinen Teil dazu bei. Auch die Wartenden hinter ihr waren ihr nach dieser zeitraubenden Aktion nicht gerade wohlgesonnen. Hermione ließ das allerdings ziemlich kalt. Sie verbrachte die dreieinhalb Stunden Wartezeit, sowie den zehnstündigen Weiterflug nach Sydney wieder damit, ihre Dokumente durchzusehen.

Sydney erreichte sie schließlich mit einer Stunde Verspätung um acht Uhr morgens und todmüde. Ihr Koffer war glücklicherweise mitgeflogen – also war auch das nicht Harrys Plan gewesen, langsam wurde sie wirklich beunruhigt – also nahm sie ein Taxi und fuhr zum nächsten 3-Sterne-Hotel, das der Fahrer kannte. Den Rest des Tages verschliefen sie und der Halbkneazle schlicht und einfach.

Auf ihrer Unterlippe kauend und mit der linken Hand den zufrieden schnurrenden Crookshanks kraulend saß Hermione auf dem Hotelbett und las konzentriert einen Bericht durch. Als Auror galt Harry bei den Muggles netterweise als speziell ausgebildeter Regierungsbeamter (nur der Premierminister wusste, dass es sich bei diesen „Agenten" um magische Gesetzeshüter handelte) und kam so in deren geheime Datenbanken. So hatte er ihr unzählige Berichte, Eintragungen in Melderegister und sonstige wertvolle Informationen beschaffen können. Eigentlich hätte das alles nicht nötig sein sollen, doch zusätzlich zu dem gedächtnisverändernden Zauber hatte Hermione ihre Eltern mit einigen Schutz- und Ablenkungsbannen belegt. Dadurch war es nun wesentlich schwerer, herauszufinden, wo sich die beiden aufhielten.

Laut ihrer Unterlagen waren Jane und Ian (_A/N: hoch lebe Bodia ;)_) Granger mehrmals umgezogen und führten nun seit neun Monaten eine kleine Zahnarztpraxis irgendwo im australischen Outback. Theoretisch kein Problem, doch es war allgemein bekannt, dass die meisten Aborigines ihre ganz eigene Magie beherrschten. Und über Harry hatte Hermione auch erfahren, dass sie aus diesem Grund keinesfalls mit Magie an ihr Ziel gelangen würde, dafür hatten die Ureinwohner dieses Kontinents gesorgt. Life sucks. Nun, die braunhaarige Hexe sah das als ihre Strafe dafür, ihren eigenen Eltern das Gedächtnis verändert zu haben, auch, wenn sie es zu deren Besten getan hatte. Sie seufzte frustriert auf. Crookshanks hob müde den Kopf und stupste mit seiner Nase gegen ihren Oberschenkel, sah sie aus treuen, dunklen Augen an. Wieder einmal konnte Hermione nur lächeln. „Ach Crook, sieh mich nicht so an! Ich weiß ja, dass du Recht hast, aber … es wird verdammt schwer, sie zu finden. Wir müssen erst an den Aborigines vorbei und dann an meiner eigenen Magie …" Crookshanks maunzte leise und stieß sie wieder aufmunternd an. Dann sprang er auf, schob die Mappe von ihrem Schoß und sprang auf seinen Transportkorb. Laut und auffordernd miauend beobachtete er sie ungeduldig. Mit einem tiefen Seufzer und einem leises Lächeln hob sie die Mappe hoch, schloss sie, packte die wenigen Dinge, die sie ausgepackt hatte, wieder in ihren Koffer, scheuchte Crookshanks in seinen Tranksportkorb und ging hinunter zur Rezeption, zahlen und ein Taxi rufen lassen. Eine halbe Stunde später saß sie in dem Wagen, den zufriedenen Halbkneazle auf ihrem Schoß – der Fahrer mochte Katzen, wie er ihr strahlend erklärt hatte – und auf dem Weg zum Flughafen. Sie bekam mit viel Glück einen Restplatz auf einem Inlandsflug nach Kalgoorlie-Boulder, der größten Stadt mitten in der südlichen Hälfte von _Western Australia_. Von dort aus waren ihre Eltern laut Harrys Informationen ins Outback aufgebrochen, also war das der beste Anhaltspunkt, um ihrer Spur zu folgen. Den Flug nach Kalgoorlie verbrachten sie wieder unruhig schlafend (Flugzeugsitze waren bekannterweise unbequem), um anschließend möglichst munter zu sein.

In Kalgoorlie angekommen wurde es schließlich interessant. Nach kurzer „Rücksprache" mit Crookshanks (Hermione schüttelte sich bei diesem Gedanken, das klang einfach, als wäre sie verrückt) mietete sie sich einen Geländewagen mit Allrad-Antrieb und kaufte einige Straßenkarten, sowie haltbaren Proviant und möglichst viel Wasser. Auch einige Kanister Treibstoff nahm sie mit, wer wusste, wie es mit den Entfernungen zwischen den sogenannten Roadhouses wirklich aussah. Schließlich ließ sie Crookshanks aus seinem Korb – er machte es sich auf dem Beifahrersitz bequem, sie fasste es nicht – und fuhr einfach einmal los Richtung Norden, den Goldfield Highway entlang. Es war verdammt heiß und trocken. Dank ihrer schlauen Mappe wusste sie, dass in diesem Gebiet des Outbacks kaum einmal Regen fiel und nicht wenig Land beinahe komplett unzugänglich war. Das versprach, eine anstrengende Reise zu werden …

Ihre Straßenkarten und Harrys Informationen lenkten sie bald von der festen Straße auf kleinere Nebenstraßen und schließlich Feldwege. Oh verdammt, wenn sie sich hier verirrte … Es dauerte tatsächlich nicht lange, bis der Weg, dem sie gerade folgte, einfach nicht mehr zu erkennen war, die letzte Abzweigung lang fast drei Stunden zurück. Laut der Karten sollte der Weg (oder vielmehr Trampelpfad) praktisch gerade weitergehen Richtung Norden, doch es war ihr viel zu riskant, einfach drauf los zu fahren. Vielleicht hätte sie doch ein Navigationssystem mitnehmen sollen, doch sie war überzeugt gewesen, es auch ohne zu schaffen. Verdammter Stolz. Bevor sie allerdings panisch werden konnte sprang Crookshanks, der schon die ganze Zeit irgendetwas im trockenen Gras beobachtet hatte, auf und durch das geöffnete Fenster aus dem Auto. Eilig stellte Hermione den Motor ab, schnallte sich ab, sprang aus dem Wagen und sperrte ihn im Laufen ab, versuchte, dem Halbkneazle zu folgen. Das stellte sich jedoch als unerwartet schwierig heraus, denn die Farbe des Bodens ähnelte der seines Fells beunruhigend. Sie schaffte es trotzdem irgendwie, ihn nicht aus den Augen zu verlieren, bis er plötzlich anhielt. Nach Luft schnappend ging sie die letzten Meter, bis sie erkannte, was seine Aufmerksamkeit so gefesselt hatte. „Ein _Koala_?", fragte sie ungläubig. „Wohnen die nicht normalerweise in Bäumen? Das Vieh verhungert und verdurstet hier doch …" Crookshanks, der die ganze Zeit spielerisch nach dem ungerührt dasitzenden Tier geschnappt hatte, starrte sie auffordernd an. Kopfschüttelnd hob sie den scheinbar zahmen Koala hoch und ging zurück zum Auto, drauf vertrauend, dass ihr der Kater folgen würde. Beim Wagen angekommen füllte sie ein wenig Wasser in einen Becher und beobachtete fasziniert, wie der Beutelbär ganz gesittet trank. „Du hast doch sicher einen Besitzer.", murmelte sie. Crookshanks sprang wieder durch das Fenster auf seinen Platz, musterte das Tier misstrauisch. Da seine Hexe offensichtlich viel zu sehr mit dem grauen Wesen beschäftig war kletterte er zu ihrem Rucksack, der vor dem Beifahrersitz auf dem Boden lag, und wühlte darin herum. Hermione wurde erst aus ihrer Starre gerissen, als er auf ihren Schoß sprang, eine Band im Maul, an dem ein Kompass befestigt war. Sie starrte ihn kurz verwirrt an, dann verstand sie. Sie wusste, dass er recht hatte – anders würden sie nicht weiter kommen, denn die Magie der Aborigines verhinderte das Verwenden von _Point-Me-_Zaubern. Es gab einen guten Grund dafür, dass so viele Entdeckungsreisen in Australien schief gegangen waren. Wenn sie ganz gerade Richtung Norden fuhr, müsste sie eigentlich wieder auf den Weg zurück kommen. Es blieb nur die Frage offen, ab wann dieser wieder erkennbar sein würde … Kopfschüttelnd legte sie den Kompass auf das Armaturenbrett und folgte der Nadelspitze, immer wieder vorsichtig Seitenblicke auf den im Wagen herum kletternden Koala und den ihn misstrauisch mit Blicken verfolgenden Halbkneazle werfend.

Sie waren sicher schon eine halbe Stunde wieder unterwegs, als plötzlich ein Mensch auftauchte. Seine dunkle Haut kennzeichnete ihn deutlich als ‚Ureinwohner', obwohl er Jeans und ein weites, weißes Hemd trug. Der junge Mann stand einfach nur da und beobachtete sie, bis sein Blick auf den Koala in ihrem Auto fiel. Aufgeregt rannte er auf sie zu und bedeutete ihr mit rudernden Armen, zu stoppen. Stirnrunzelnd hielt Hermione den Wagen an und kurbelte auch ihr Fenster herunter. „Kann ich Ihnen helfen?" Der Mann nickte, anscheinend verstand er sie problemlos. „Ja, der Koala. Er gehört mir.", keuchte er. Sie lächelte beruhigt. „Ich habe mir schon gedacht, dass er zahm ist.", erklärte sie und griff nach dem Tier, das momentan auf der Kopfstütze des Beifahrersitzes verweilte und Crookshanks eindeutig verarschte. Er ließ sich widerstandslos an seinen Besitzer überreichen, der ihn erleichtert an sich drückte. „Kann ich Ihnen helfen?", fragte er schließlich. Hermione wurde rot. „Ähhm ja … nun, ich bin auf der Suche nach meinen Eltern und die Straße war plötzlich aus …" Der junge Mann lächelte. „Ich bin Nambur und das ist Banjora. Ich habe ihn gerettet, als er noch ein Baby war. Seitdem lebt er bei mir. Wenn Sie wollen, kann ich Sie auf Ihren Weg zurück führen." Die Hexe strahlte. „Das wäre toll, danke! Bitte steigen Sie doch ein! Ich bin übrigens Hermione Granger." Sie wusste, dass das ziemlich riskant war, doch in diesem Fall vertraute sie einfach auf ihre magischen Fähigkeiten und Crookshanks' Hilfe. Nambur, der inzwischen eingestiegen war, musterte sie überrascht. „Granger? Sind Jane und Ian Granger Ihre Eltern?" Hermione starrte ihn an. „Sie kennen sie?" Der junge Mann lächelte schief. „Jeder hier kennt sie. Sie sind sehr nett, behandeln gegen ein sehr geringes Entgelt unsere Zähne und zeigen denen, die es nicht wissen, wie sie sie pflegen müssen. Außerdem erzählen sie den Kindern viele Geschichten. Ich würde Sie ja direkt hinbringen, aber die Praxis liegt auf dem Gebiet eines anderen Stammes. Wir dürfen nur hin, wenn wir krank sind, die Kinder einmal ausgenommen. Aber ich kann Sie zur Grenze begleiten und Ihnen den restlichen Weg erklären." Hermione strahlte. „Das wäre toll!" Nambur lächelte. „In Ordnung. Wenn wir schnell fahren, sind wir morgen Mittag dort. Ich würde vorschlagen, dass wir die Nacht in meinem Lager verbringen, die Dörfer sind zu weit entfernt von hier. Mein Lager sollten wir allerdings innerhalb von zwei Stunden erreichen."

Als die Sonne untergegangen war lag Hermione eingekuschelt in eine Decke auf einer weiteren unter dem sternenübersäten Nachthimmel. Crookshanks lag bei ihren Füßen und beobachtete Banjora, der sich an Nambur gekuschelt hatte. Kopfschüttelnd schloss sie die Augen und schlief ein. Als sie wieder erwachte war es schon hell und sie lag alleine in der Wüste, selbst der Halbkneazle war weg. Sie fuhr hoch, sah sich hektisch um. Auch das Auto war fort und mit ihm alle Vorräte. Verzweifelt tastete sie in ihrer Tasche nach ihrem Zauberstab, doch sie fand nur gähnende Leere. Panisch sah sie sich um. Was sollte sie tun – noch dazu ohne Crookshanks? Sie war hungrig und hatte einen höllischen Durst. Die Tränen zurück drängend – Wasser war kostbar – rappelte sie sich auf und stolperte los, die Decken einfach hinter sich her ziehend. Sie hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, wie lange sie unterwegs gewesen war, als sie zusammenbrach. Unbarmherzig hatte die Sonne auf sie herunter gebrannt, als sie durch das Outback gestapft war. Nun wurde es Abend und sie hatte keine Kraft mehr, brach fast zusammen. Plötzlich rührte sich etwas. Hoffnungsvoll ging sie darauf zu, doch sobald sie erkannte, dass es sich um ein Tier handelte, zuckte sie zurück. Das Wesen war klein und etwas länger als einen halben Meter – ohne den buschigen Schwanz, der war noch einmal so lang. Es war silbergrau und hatte ziemlich kurze Beine, doch es bewegte sich flink. Sie brauchte kurz, um die Kobra zu erkennen, mit der sich das Wesen einen harten Kampf lieferte. Seine Bewegungen waren überraschend geschickt und es gelang ihm dadurch schließlich, die Schlange zu töten. Hermione erkannte nun, womit sie es zu tun hatte: Einem Mungo. Nur, was hatte der hier verloren – sollte er nicht eher in Asien leben? Der Mungo zeigte sich nun wie es seinem Ruf entsprach: Er entdeckte sie, musterte sie kurz und wieselte dann eindeutig neugierig und furchtlos auf sie zu. Plötzlich nahm er Anlauf und sprang genau auf ihren Bauch. Hermione fuhr hoch, starrte auf das davon springende Wesen. Dabei handelte es sich eindeutig um ein Känguru, nicht um einen Mungo. Crookshanks' amüsiertes Maunzen und Namburs leises Lachen brachten sie dazu, sich umzusehen. Es war mitten in der Nacht, alles lag noch dort, wo sie es gelassen hatte. Also ein Traum. Erleichtert ließ sie sich wieder nach hinten sinken. Diesmal dauerte es weit länger, bis sie einschlief.

Die Fahrt bis zur Stammesgrenze verbrachten Hermione und Nambur scherzend und schäkernd. Sie überlegte schon, ob sie den jungen Mann irgendwie Harry vorstellen könnte, der wäre doch sicher ganz nach dem Geschmack ihres Bruders… sie verwarf den Gedanken wieder. Eine Fernbeziehung zwischen England und Australien war sogar für Zauberer ein bisschen viel. Als sie die Grenze erreicht hatten zeichnete Nambur ihr auf einem leeren Zettel auf, wie sie weiter musste, anschließend verabschiedeten er und Banjora sich von ihnen und machten sich auf den Rückweg zu ihrem Dorf. Crookshanks sah dem Koala fast schon bedauernd nach, widmete sich dann aber doch lieber dem kleinen Proviant-Paket, das Nambur ihnen noch mitgegeben hatte. Da roch es ganz verlockend nach Fleisch …

Hermione war Namburs Anweisungen gefolgt. Nach Norden bis zu dem einsamen Baum, dann bis zu der Felsgrupp nach Nordwesten… derselbe Weg, wie ihn die Aborigines nahmen, wenn sie zu den Grangers gingen. Allerdings kam es, wie es kommen musste – sie verirrte sich erneut. Orientierung mit Karte und Kompass war einfach nicht ihre Stärke, war es nie gewesen. Sie warteten zwei Stunden, in denen nichts passierte. Einfach weiterzufahren verwarf sie diesmal, es war schon letztes Mal zu riskant gewesen und sie hatten noch einige Vorräte. Allerdings war nach weiteren zwei Stunden immer noch niemand vorbei gekommen, also griff sie in ihrer Verzweiflung zu ihrem Zauberstab und schoss rote Funken in die Luft. Wenn die Aborigines wirklich magische Kräfte hatten… Crookshanks schmiegte sich an sie und versuchte, sie zu trösten, doch ihre Angst war zu stark. Sie rollte sich auf dem Fahrersitz zusammen und schloss die Augen, den leisen maunzenden Halbkneazle ignorierend. Umso mehr erschrak sie, als es plötzlich an der Scheibe klopfte. Sie fuhr herum und sah einen weiteren Ureinwohner, allerdings stand diesmal eine Frau vor ihr. Sie war augenscheinlich schon ziemlich alt und trug seltsam herausstechende Kleidung: Die Stoffe waren bunt, die freiliegende Haut in allen möglichen Farben bemalt. Seltsame Bänder waren um ihre Arme und Fußknöchel gewickelt. Hermione riss sich aus ihrer Starre, schüttelte kurz den Kopf und kurbelte dann das Fenster herunter. Die Frau sah sie an. „Verirrt?", fragte sie. Die braunhaarige Hexe konnte nur nicken. „Wohin?" „Zu den Grangers.", gab sie unsicher bekannt. „Ahh." Die Frau nickte. „Ich bin Yooralla.", erklärte sie langsam. „Ich kann dich führen." „Das wäre sehr nett. Ich bin Hermione." Yooralla ging mit bedächtigen Schritten um das Auto herum und stieg auf der Beifahrerseite ein. Crookshanks, der auf Hermiones Schoß gefürchtet war, starrte sie unablässig an, rührte sich sonst jedoch nicht. Die Medihexe schloss daraus, dass sie der Frau trauen konnte. Yooralla, die die Augen auch nicht eine Sekunde lang von den Halbkneazle genommen hatte, zeigte in eine Richtung. Hermione folgte der Angabe und fuhr unter Anleitung der Ureinwohnerin noch etwa eineinhalb Stunden durch das Outback, bis in der Ferne ein Dorf auftauchte. Sobald sie die ersten Siedlungen erreicht hatten, bedeutete Yooralla ihr, anzuhalten und stieg aus. Sie verabschiedete sich mit einem Zwinkern, deutete auf ein kleines Säckchen, das nun auf dem Beifahrersitz lag, und auf Crookshanks. Dann war sie weg. Der Kater kletterte von ihrem Schoß und schnüffelte an dem Säckchen, dann maunzte er aufgeregt. Hermione lachte leise. „Gleich, okay? Wenn wir die Zauber von meinen Eltern genommen haben." Crookshanks nickte – er _nickte_ tatsächlich – wirkte dabei jedoch eindeutig ungeduldig. Mit erhobenen Augenbrauen stellte die Hexe das Auto ab und stieg aus, Crookshanks dicht hinter ihr. Die Lehmhütte ihrer Eltern war leicht zu erkennen: Sie war zwar wie alle anderen weiß gestrichen, doch jemand hatte mit schwarzer Farbe viele kleine und große Zähne an die Außenwand gemalt. Außerdem stand ein Auto – ähnlich ihrem eigenen Mietwagen – dahinter.

Mit einem liebevollen Lächeln ging sie auf diese Hütte zu, die anderen Dorfbewohner einfach ignorierend. Sie betrat die verhältnismäßig große Behausung einfach und fand sich in einer (für europäische Verhältnisse) spärlich eingerichteten Praxis wieder. Zu ihrem unsagbaren Glück waren ihre Eltern gerade unbeschäftigt und sahen sie nur überrascht und verwirrt an. Mit einem traurigen Lächeln zog Hermione ihren Zauberstab und sprach die Gegenzauber. Erst der Verwirrungs-, dann der Schutz- und zuletzt der Gedächtnisbann. Jane schluchzte auf, als sie ihre Tochter erkannte, Ian konnte sie nur anstarren. „Mione …" Sie lächelte entschuldigend. „Mum. Dad-" Und dann flog sie ihnen in die Arme. Glücklich umarmten die Grangers die junge Frau, Crookshanks beobachtete dieses Wiedersehen zufrieden schnurrend. „Mione … was ist passiert? Warum bist du so alt? Warum sind wir hier her gegangen?" Die junge Medihexe schluckte schwer, doch als sie die Nase des Halbkneazles an ihrem Bein spürte, fasste sie ihren Mut zusammen. „Könnten … könnten wir uns kurz setzen?"

Gleich darauf saßen alle drei auf Holzhockern, Crookshanks hatte es sich wieder einmal auf dem Schoß seiner Hexe bequem gemacht. Diese räusperte sich nervös. „Ihr … ihr erinnert euch an den Krieg, von dem ich euch erzählt habe?" Die beiden nickten besorgt, Ian legte einen Arm um Janes Schultern. „Nun, er … er ist wirklich ernst geworden und ich musste mit Harry und Ron los, etwas finden … das Voldemort zerstören kann." Jane schniefte leise. „Also habe ich … ich habe … nun … ich habe euer … ich …" „Jetzt sag es schon, Mione.", meinte Ian sanft. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, wir werden dir schon nicht den Kopf abreißen." Hermione holte tief Luft. „Ich habe … eure Gedächtnisse verändert. Ihr wusstet nicht einmal mehr, dass ihr je eine Tochter gehabt habt …" Sie schluckte. „Außerdem habe ich euch mit Schutz- und Verwirrungsbannen belegt und euch nahe gelegt, nach Australien zu gehen. Ich hatte einfach so große Angst um euch, ihr wärt ein Ziel gewesen …" Die Tränen liefen nun frei ihre Wangen hinab. Ihre Eltern sahen sich kurz an und zogen sie einfach an sich. „Shhh.", murmelte Jane. „Es ist nicht leicht für uns, das zu akzeptieren, doch wir sind vor allem froh, dass du lebst und dir nichts passiert ist.", versicherte sie ihrer Tochter. „Ich nehme an, der Krieg ist vorbei und ihr habt gewonnen?" Hermione nickte nur und kuschelte sich an ihre Eltern.

Drei Tage später saß sie alleine in der beinahe leeren Hütte an die Wand gelehnt und sah sich schuldbewusst um. Sie hatte sich so gefreut, doch noch mit ihren Eltern Weihnachten feiern zu können, doch langsam wurde ihr klar, was sie den hier lebenden Aborigines wegnahm. Gerade den Kindern … Plötzlich erschien ein Schatten in der Türöffnung. Sie hob den Kopf und sah sich der schief lächelnden Yooralla gegenüber. „Es ist gut.", versicherte sie. „Sie haben uns viel geholfen. Jetzt müssen sie gehen. Sie gehören zu dir. Wir sind glücklich mit ihnen." Sie lächelte leicht und ging wieder. Augenblicklich fühlte sich Hermione besser. Und sie war sich sicher, dass das nicht nur an den tröstenden Worten lag. Wer war diese Frau? Ein leichter Stupser an ihrer Hand holte sie aus ihren Gedanken. Crookshanks sah sie aus seinen dunklen Augen an, im Maul hatte er das kleine Säckchen. Sie nahm es ihm ab und öffnete es, leerte einen Teil des Inhalts auf ihre Hand. Zum Vorschein kam ein in allen Farben funkelndes und glitzerndes feines Pulver. Der Halbkneazle schnupperte neugierig daran. „Willst du das fressen?", fragte sie mit erhobenen Augenbrauen. Nach einem weiteren Nicken (Katzen konnten nicht nicken, Merlin noch mal!) schnellte die raue, rosa Zunge vor und schleckte einen Teil des Pulvers von ihrer Hand. Sie zog diese schnell zurück und schüttete den Rest zurück in das Säckchen, doch zu spät: Crookshanks krümmte und wand sich, dabei veränderte sich langsam seine Form. Ungläubig beobachtete Hermione, wie sich ihr Kater in einen Menschen verwandelte. Ihre Eltern traten genau in dem Moment in die Hütte, in der plötzlich ein nackter – Nicht hinsehen, Hermione! – junger Mann vor ihr saß. Eilig beschwor sie ihm eine Robe, die er sich überwarf. Dann beobachtete sie ihn genauer. Er war groß gewachsen, sah gut aus. Verstrubbelte, dunkelblonde Haare hingen in sein gebräuntes, ebenmäßiges Gesicht, die vollen Lippen waren zu einem schiefen Schmunzeln verzogen, unwiderstehliche Grübchen ließen ihr Herz schneller schlagen. „Hermione …" Sie zuckte zurück, zog ihren Zauberstab. „Wer bist du?" Er lächelte sie traurig an. „Mein Name ist Camlin Reavar. Vor etwa 35 Jahren habe ich meine Ausbildung in Salem begonnen. Ich war gut, was mir Hari, mein Rivale seit Kindertagen, übel nahm. Vier Jahre nach unserem Abschluss fing er mich auf dem Heimweg ab und halste mir diesen Fluch auf … Erst wollte er mich in einen Frosch verwandeln, aber das fand er dann wohl doch zu kindisch. So strafte er mich nur mit diesem hässlichen eingedellten Gesicht… ich war in dieser Form gefangen, konnte nicht altern oder mich irgendwie zurückverwandeln. Erst Yoorallas Magie hat den Bann gebrochen. Sie ist diejenige, die über das Dorf wacht. Das Pulver muss eines der stärksten Gegengifte sein, die je existiert haben. Ich würde es zu gerne untersuchen." Seine dunklen Augen funkelten voller Neugier. „Halt, Stopp! Warum bist du zu mir gekommen?" „Du warst mir einfach sympathisch.", grinste er. Und da waren sie wieder, diese verdammten Grübchen … Hermione ahnte bereits, dass sie restlos verloren war.

„Hier, Mione. Fröhliche Weihnachten.", lächelte Harry und reichte ihr ein Geschenk. Es war der Morgen des 25. Dezembers, sie saß mit ihren Eltern und Crookshanks – ääähm, pardon, Camlin – im Pyjama vor dem brennenden Kamin und alle tauschten Geschenke aus. Camlin hatte sich einfach geweigert, von ihrer Seite zu weichen, wie immer schon. Harry mochte den Magier so noch lieber, nichts und niemand war sicher vor ihren Streichen. Auch Jane und Ian hatte der „Retter der magischen Welt" sofort ins Herz geschlossen, was eindeutig auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhte, war Ian doch kein Stück besser als die beiden Streichbolde. Es kamen wohl schwere Zeiten auf die Bewohner der Hütte in den schottischen Highlands zu …

Hermione wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als Camlin ihr ein Päckchen hinhielt. Neugierig packte sie es aus und zum Vorschein kam eine Flasche selbstgemachter Eistee, wie das handgeschriebene Etikett verriet. Verwirrt sah sie den Unsäglichen (Wenn man mit Harry Potter befreundet war bekam man innerhalb von zwei Tagen eine Anstellung im englischen Ministerium … Nun, zumindest, wenn man Empfehlungen der arabischen Mysteriumsabteilung vorzeigen konnte) an. „Ähm … danke." Camlin grinste schief und zeigte seine Grübchen. „Es ist Tradition in Salem, seine Angebetete zu einem Eistee einzuladen, wenn man mit ihr ausgehen will." _Batsch_. Hermione lief knallrot an. „Ähhm …" „Ahh, du musst nichts sagen – nur den Eistee trinken." Die dunklen Augen funkelten schelmisch. Die Medihexe atmete tief durch und öffnete dann unter den feixenden Blicken ihrer Familie die Flasche. „Verdammt seien deine Grübchen.", grummelte sie und trank einen Schluck. Mit einem breiten Lächeln nahm Camlin ihr die Flasche ab, beugte sich vor und hauchte einen Kuss auf ihre Nasenspitze. „Kraul mich?", fragte er mit großem Augenaufschlag. Panisch – sie sah ihren gesamten Widerstand schmelzen wie Vanilleeis in der Sahara – wich Hermione zurück, legte dann jedoch eine Hand auf seinen Kopf und erfüllte seine Bitte.

Und Camlin? Der machte es sich mit der Eleganz einer Katze auf ihrem Schoß bequem und schnurrte zufrieden.


End file.
